


Day 221

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [221]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [221]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 221

The Rose was all a’bustle with activity. Not the normal activity you would expect from a brothel, but the sort that only happened when all the wealthiest singles of Kirkwall attended a party but didn’t want anyone playing matchmaker.

Before, this was seldom more than a blip on Rirana’s awareness, meaning only that it would be harder to get a seat in the makeup room. Few wanted to take an elf to a fancy party, fewer still one with Dalish markings. Of course Rirana had tried hiding her valasleen with makeup before but it never looked quite right and would often rub off sometime through the night. This time however, the Champion (he wasn’t Fisher tonight) had paid for her to accompany him to a banquet in his own honour. 

Rirana knew that the Champion would be miserable all night, he hated any mention of his legendary battle against the Qunari leader. She didn’t know if he wanted her with him for comfort, or to create a scandal that had nothing to do with the grey-skinned giants.

Rirana was given access to the most flamboyant dresses and the most exotic paints for her face. Things she had never been allowed to touch before and she was sure she would make a mess of her face, but luckily Serendipity was there to save the day.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, sweety,” she said, taking the makeup kit out of Rirana’s befuddled fingers. “I could do this with my eyes closed. I’ll teach you on a quiet night so you can do this yourself.”

Rirana sat back as the other elven woman took a surprising varied array of brushes to her face. Serendipity had a light touch and Ririana had to fight the urge to giggle as the soft brush-heads tickled her lips and eyelids. When she was done, Ririana hardly recognized herself. Her hair and face were all bent to draw more attention to her valasleen and not, as Rirana might have turned, to draw attention away. She felt pride in her heritage that she had not felt since leaving the people years ago.

To Rirana’s surprise, Serendipity was not done with her. When it was time to get dressed from the party, she insisted they pick out their dresses together. 

“We want to seem like we’re together,” she explained. “That way it will look like the Senechal and the Champion are together.”

“Is that important?” Rirana asked. “Why can’t they coordinate their outfits?”

“Oh my sweet summer child,” Serendipity laughed. “If those two men don’t put on their trousers backwards it will be an achievement. You’re in the big leagues now, you need to learn how the Game is played.”

“The Game?” Rirana gasped. “I thought that was only a thing in Orlais?”

“The game is played everywhere sweety,” Serendipity said. “It is only ‘Grand’ in Orlais of course but I have on good authority that a few Orlesian Lords will be present tonight.”

Serendipity explained how they should choose their dresses. They were the only elves going out tonight, so they had their pick of the slimmer dresses. Serendipity said that wearing something poofy or frilly would hide their figure, make it look like they were ashamed to be elves. Serendipity preferred tight collars that flared out at the tip as well as fitted sleeves. Her dress would be green with brown highlights whereas Rirana would be in brown with green highlights. The same but different.

They left together meeting up with their dates at the doors of Lady Elegant’s manor. Lord Wendalin’s manor technically, Serendipity said, but everyone knew who called the shot at this point.

“Serendipity, a pleasure as always,” Bran said with a slight bow. Serendipity gave a deep curtsy, never breaking eye contact with the Senechal. He took her hand and went inside. Rirana gave the Champion a deep curtsy, though she didn’t have Serendipity's boldness and dropped her eyes.

Rirana took pleasure in Hawke’s moment of speechless gawking. He quickly regained his composure and bowed, taking her hand as Bran had done with Serendipity.

“You look radiant tonight,” he said. She took his offered arm and the two of them went inside together.

Inside, Bran and Serendipity were conversing with an elegant blond woman in a blue dress and two dwarves. One was Varric, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else, the other was someone Rirana had never met but he had a glorious red beard, like the portraits of the Hero of Ferelden, though this was clearly no Warden.

“Well aren't you a treasure,” said the woman to Serenedy. “Did Bran dig you up just for my benefit?”

“Not a chance,” Serenity said with a coy smile. “Bran takes me to all the fancy parties, though we usually don’t have anything this extravagant in the Kirkwall.”

“Hawke!” Varric called out. Rirani could hear the relief in his voice. “Come and meet my family. These ones aren’t assholes I promise.”

Bran made a miffed squeak at the dwarf’s informality but offered no further objections. Varric presented his guests to Hawke and Rirana with a flourish.

“This is my cousin Thorold of the Ambasadoria and his new wife Mavaris Tilani of the Magisterium.”

“The Magisterium,” Hawke whispered in horror.

“A pleasure to meet you Champion,” Maeveris said, offering her hand for Hawke to kiss. Rirani could sense her escort’s reluctance but Hawke, bound as he was by the rules of polite society, complied.

“I don’t imagine you see many of my countrymen in Kirkwall,” Maveris said. “Though the architecture here makes me feel right at home.”

“On the contrary,” Hawke replied, forcing a smile. “We get many travelers from Tevinter in Kirkwall.” The Magistair tried to snack her hand back but Hawke held onto it just a moment too long. “Although only a few manage to leave.”

To say the atmosphere became tense after that would have been an understatement. The conversation was cut short by the start of the dancing. Rirani had been practicing all week and was able to keep up with Hawke who, despite his insistence that he hated dancing, was quite light on his feet. At dinner, they were seated next to Maevaris and across from an Orlesian Duke named Prosper. Despite Rirani’s best efforts, the conversation was no end of awkward. The Duke and the Magister were both clearly enamored by ‘The Champion,’ who did not return the feeling. Rirani was astounded when they made it to midnight without anyone challenging someone to a duel.


End file.
